The Research Core consists of two projects. The proposed projects will use a theory-driven approach to disseminate evidence-based interventions to address health disparities related to two inter-related and prototypical topics: kidney transplantation and organ donation. We previously demonstrated that using kidney transplant recipients as navigators for end stage renal disease patients is a promising approach to reduce disparities in completion of steps in the transplant process. However, the navigation intervention was labor intensive, focused on a single geographic area, and was not designed to determine a statistically significant effect on waiting list placement or actual transplantation. The goal of the Reducing Disparities in Access to Kidney Transplantation project is to disseminate and determine the impact of streamlined navigation on wait listing and number of transplants. We also demonstrated that showing patrons of the Ohio Bureau of Motor Vehicles a brief video that addresses minorities' concerns about organ donation results in increased consent for organ donation on driver's licenses. However, individually administering the video to patrons at the Bureau of Motor Vehicles was labor intensive, and our trial was limited to a single geographic area. The goal of the Dissemination of a Video Intervention to Increase Organ Donation project is to disseminate and determine the impact of a brief online video intervention on willingness to donate organs among college students.